The invention concerns a spindle transmission with which the strength and/or torque transfer from the output shaft of the transmission takes place directly on the spindle. The spindle is preferably placed in a co-axial arrangement with the output shaft. In the mentioned transmission, the output shaft is directly connected to the spindle. The torque proof connection, between the spindle and output shaft, can be carried out by positive fitting or by non-positive fitting. From this arises the necessity for a transferring device for cooling fluids, oils or air that flow between the transmission output and the spindle.
The described invention tackles this problem based on a machine tool transmission, in particular a spindle transmission of the kind specified initially, on which the placement of a device for the transfer of cooling fluids, oils or air between the transmission shaft and the spindle is intended.